Dangerously Lost
by mistressDD
Summary: Angel has never been the type to 'settle'. So what happens when a fight with her father completely changes the course of her small town life? Is she to find love? What about the bully following her around the country? read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The boy slowly lowered down to my eye level and blew unbearably sweet breath into my face. If only I could see the hazy face of my prince charming. "Angel…" he whispered "Angel, Angel, Angel…" he closed his sandalwood eyes and leaned forward—

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP

Dang. Another night over. Another dream cut short. Another wish unfulfilled. What is up with this darn clock and timing? Oh right. IT'S A CLOCK.

The pillow I had slapped over my head in the middle of the night did nothing to soothe the nerve-wracking alarm my mother had set. I glanced at the clock from what little space I had underneath the pillow. Greeeaaat. Looks like she set it early…AGAIN. Man, what doesn't that woman understand about teenagers and sleep. The more sleep they get, the happier they are. Soo simple. I just wish for a little time and I get nada in return. Ugh, I feel like screaming at the clock, 'I'M AWAKE OKAY!?!' But it looks like…Oooh goodie. IT is awake too.

"AAANGEEELLL!!!! It's the first day of school. Don't wanna be late! Get up, get up, get up, get up." The next thing I knew, I was being pelted with beanie babies. Man, those things hurt like crazy.

I waved my arm at the intruder and the pelting stopped.

"Alright, alright I'm awake. No more throwing." My voice is muffled by the pillow but who cares. The less they hear me, the better. At least that's what my parents think.

I lift my head and peer at IT. IT is wearing pajamas and has a pile of beanie babies at IT's feet and is sucking IT's thumb.

"Don't you have to get ready for school too? And why are you sucking you're thumb, you're too old for that." If you consider 5 old. IT makes a face and yells "NO I'M NOT!!" and finally leaves my only sanctuary, slamming the door behind IT.

Now that I can't get back to sleep (thanks to IT, otherwise known as Mickey) all I have left to do is procrastinate until someone yells at me to get ready. Of course, I would yell back but still get ready anyway. Only I know exactly how long it takes for me to get dressed; and I don't eat breakfast much so what's the rush?

I stare at the Twilight poster above my bed for a while and think. 'Why was his face obscured? Why could I only see his eyes? What would be like if he was real? What if he is real? What if—'

My thinking is interrupted by my dad screaming at me to get my butt up or _else._ Hmmm yea. What's the worst he can really do, ground me? Ban me from the computer or phone? It's not like I have a real social life so he can forget that. He can't control me, and neither can my mother. I constantly remind myself of that basic fact every day.

"Shut your trap, I'm getting up." I yell back. The door rattles with his angry reply but its survived worse so no worry there. I look at the clock again. Whoa. Looks like I was thinking longer than I thought.

I calmly stretch, making sure to take my time, and get up from my mess of a bed. I stand and observe the damage. Covers strewn everywhere, posters falling down, drawers open wherever, drawings in a neat pile while my magazines are who-knows-where. Perfect; just the way it should be.

Mom never comes in to clean. I don't know why. She's probably afraid of finding something she doesn't want to find. I would assure her that would never happen, but then she might have the guts to come in here. Wouldn't want that, now would we?

I pick a clean pair of jeans and a tight black shirt off of the small leather couch by the wall. My usual ensemble. The couch is my own small tribute to what could be, should be. Long, black, and leather; just like Edward's.

I throw on my clothes, not worrying about anybody bursting in on me, and grab my worn backpack. Looks like I won't be having breakfast today…again. Its not like I'm one of those anorexic girls who DIE because they're bent on being pretty like those AIRBRUSHED supermodels, I just never have time to eat. Between keeping up my low grades, drawing, and trying to take care of IT, I just have no time for anything else.

I grab my brush on the way out of the house, trying to hurry before the bus leaves and start brushing my hair while I run. It's always straight and never needs much done to it. I almost run into the bus as it starts to pull off. The doors open and the bus driver glares at me. "Sorry" I say, giving him the fakest smile I could muster with a small snarl at the end. He closes the door. "Whatever"

I stand in the aisle looking for an empty seat. Whaddayaknow, it's Amy…again. She's bouncing up and down, waving me down and pointing to the empty spot next to her.

That girl needs some real friends, because if she seriously likes me, then that just PROVES she's as pathetic as she looks. But, seeing as how there are suddenly NO seats left, I make my way towards her.

She's already started to babble and I haven't even sat down yet. By the beginning of my day, I can tell I am SO gonna have a migraine soon. How can anybody be this cheerful THIS early??

I let her talk to herself on the way to school and as soon as the bus stops, I'm already halfway down the aisle.

"Wait up Angel!" I hear her scream over the loudness of the school kids. That just makes me walk faster.

I finally lose her on the way to my locker. I now have that migraine I knew I was gonna have. Oh yea, I'm PSYCHIC.

I open my locker and the first thing I see is a huge hairy spider. I don't even pretend to scream because I can tell that it's plastic from the way it just sat there. I recognize it from last year's freshmen prank. Every freshman had a giant spider in their locker and you could hear the screaming all the way from Washington. The president was probably wondering what all the noise was.

I push the spider aside and gather my books and my courage. It's gonna be one heck of a school year and I needed to do well or risk repeating the 11th grade. I morbidly turn around and almost crash into HIM.

HIM, is Randy; The most popular, best looking, and richest boy in the entire school. Take one whiff of him and you get dazed by the overwhelming smell of fresh cash.

"Hey sorry, I didn't see you." Of course you didn't. "Oh hi Angie, I see you're back this year" What, expect me to flunk? "I'll see you in class." Wait, what? Oh, I'm still thinking.

"Wait, what?" I finally said. He turned around and flashed his million-dollar smile. "PSP math was too hard for me so I got switched to mainstream. I'm in your class now." Oh goodie. "See ya." He turned and walked back down the hall. "It's Angel!" I yell after him, like a moron. Great, now I'm stuck in the same class as the rich kid. Man, I just hope we don't get paired up as project partners. That would be total torture.

SCREEEEECHH

That annoying bell is going to DIE someday, and when it does, the world will CELEBRATE.

A fresh scowl on my face from my ever-growing migraine, I slunked down the hall, avoiding any familiar faces. I ended up being late to class, but who expected any better from the future drop-out?

Our teacher, Mr. Wayne, is probably the best teacher I could have. He doesn't give out detentions (like I need any this early in the year), and he never pays attention to the class. There could be a lightning storm in the classroom and he'd be reading the funnies in the local paper.

Seeing a seat in the back, I quickly snagged it before one of the other kids noticed me. I whipped out my sketchbook and scribbled down whatever came to mind.

Drawing is probably the only thing that helps with my miserable life. It's the only outlet for me, the unathletic, untalented nobody. Yea, so what, my drawings are OK. But no one ever notices what I do, and I like it that way.

"Hey baby, watcha got there?" My sketchbook slid from beneath my hands as a slick voice dripping with sarcasm rang through my head. No, not him. Anyone but him. I would rather SNOG Randy twelve times *shiver* than have to go through that again.

"Looks like we got ourselves a depressed goth, guys. What should we do with her; tear up her little notebook, or show her some looove?"

I was staring at my hands, trying to control my building temper.

"Waddya say ANGIE? Want some looove?" kids snickered all around. Of course Mr. Wayne had no idea this was going on. It's only me, why would he care?

"I SAID…want some looove ANGIE?" I glanced up at him, clenching my teeth, preparing myself for the worst. He was turned to his friends, laughing and holding my sketchbook between his index finger and thumb.

Using the jujitsu I taught myself, I swiftly snatched my book, careful not to damage it, and pressed my fingers to four of his pressure points, immobilizing him.

His face was frozen in the playful sneer he was using. Only his eyes showed his distress (and the fact that he couldn't move an inch.) I snickered.

"Sure CHRISSY, I'll take some looove." And I stood, pecking him on the cheek, and walked out of the classroom with every pair of astounded eyes following me on the way out.

What a way to start the year.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here you go sweetheart, another freezing cold ICE cream cone." The strange, faceless boy handed me more ice cream and we both laughed at our inside joke. He linked his arm through mine and we walked together through the sand towards our beach house. I looked up at him, trying to visualize his face, but all I could get was sparkling hazel eyes—

The scene changed

The boy was in trouble, I could feel it. Standing in a burning city, I could smell blood, and lots of it. The boy was nowhere to be seen, but bodies were lying in places they wouldn't have been able to get to humanly. The boy walked out of a blazing building. I wanted to run to him, but from him at the same time. He no longer had the light eyes of the past, but deep blue, and thirsty. His expression torn and fighting, he lunged forward, impossibly fast, and bit my arm, spraying more blood everywhere—

I snapped to attention covered in a light sheen of sweat. Lovely. Another wonderful morning full of screaming parents, annoying school bells, torturous CHRISSY's, and last but not least, the little ray of sunshine called Amy…ugh. It'll be a miracle if I survive the week. Who knows, I may not. I may just snap under pressure and get sent away to an insane asylum. Yea, that'll be a nice retreat from the PARADISE here.

I heard a small squeak and looked directly at my door. A small brown eye was peering out from the crack. Wait a second, IT's eyes were green …

I jumped up and snatched the door open to find…nothing. The hallway was completely empty. There was absolutely no way anyone could have been in my doorway just a minute ago. Unless…no way. Not happenin. I am soo not going crazy on the second day of school. I'll save it for the fifth.

Seeing as how I was (amazingly) up before anyone else, I slowly tiptoed to IT's room. IT was quietly snoring away in dreamland, in a totally deep sleep. My mind started to wonder whether I was seriously going crazy or I really saw what I thought I saw. Either way, it wasn't good.

I made my way back into my room and clicked the door shut. I lowered the blinds, just for good measure, and got dressed, slowly this time. Once I was fully dressed, I laid on my bed and thought about EVERYTHING.

After I left school majorly early yesterday I realized how cloudy it was. Totally, like the sky was COMPLETELY gray. Anyways, I was staring at the sky when I ran into another teenage kid. Something is seriously up with me and crashing into people, ya know? Anyways, I wasn't looking where I was going, so sadly I had to be the one to apologize this time. Except he looked down at me (dude was TALL) with bright almond-colored eyes and I lost all train of thought. The only word I could get to leave my mouth was, "You…" The kid must've thought I was deranged or something because he all of a looked SO scared and ran away faster than I thought possible. This was really weird because right after I saw him, I started seeing those hallucinations.

The tan eyes, the pale skin, about the same age too. I just couldn't get him out of my head. And then there was the dream. I'm sure it was the same kid, but how could it be. It seemed more like a memory than a dream to me…

"WHY ARRE YOU STILLL IN THE FFREAKING HOUSSE!? GET YOURRSELFF UP AND ONN THE BUS BEFORRE I DO IT FFOR YOUU!!" My door was suddenly wide open and the frame of my huuge father filled the doorway. "Ooh, and I got a caaall from yourr school yesterdayy. Seems like yyou weren't there forrr over hhalf the dday. I WWONDER WWHERE YOU WWENT." He started to sway. I knew it, he'd been drinking again. Probably all night; but if he even starts towards me this time though, I'm ready.

"Yyour mmother has noo sense in discicipline. I neeed to teach youu a llessson." He raised his giant hand and swung it at my head, trying to get to my hair. I ducked early and stayed down.

'Hmmm. Good thing I got that mane of mine cut a long time ago or else I'd be at his mercy by now. Nobody controls me.' My anger began to build up but I DIDN'T want to push it back. I wanted it to rise to the top and spill over like overcooked spaghetti.

He stumbled from grasping nothing but air and I seized my chance. Sweeping my leg around, I knocked him off of his feet and the house shook as he fell, probably waking up mom and IT (along with the rest of the neighborhood.)

Thinking that the fight was over I grabbed my emergency suitcase, supplied with two week's worth of clothes, money, an extra toothbrush, blanket, a plane ticket, etc. Once I had it in hand I tried to step over my father.

He had another idea.

I could feel him moving beneath me, but I didn't know that his intention was to keep me from walking at all. He pulled out his special hunting knife and tried to slide it across my heel, but his drunkenness caused him to fumble, giving me the advantage. I dropped my suitcase and did a backwards handspring flip over him (how'd I do that?!). Reaching my hand behind me as to not lose sight of him, I grasped the aluminum bat I keep hidden and swung towards him as hard as I could.

Apparently that was too hard. It hit him dead in the chest and I heard multiple snaps as a couple of his ribs broke (now I KNOW I don't hit that hard.) He howled in pain and I dropped the bat; this time SURE the fight was over.

"I suggest you don't move for a while. I'll have mom call the paramedics." I assured him. Once again, I stepped over him and grabbed my suitcase. Walking out the door, I yelled over my shoulder "Hey ma, think u could call the police? Your husband doesn't look so hot." 'Never did.'

I grinned to myself as she ran past me to my bedroom door and screamed in horror. Not as subtle as I had planned, but it worked well enough.

The lights in every house of a two block radius were on and people were pouring out of every single one of them. Some people eyed me suspiciously, but most of them nodded, as if they knew. They probably did.

I got to the bus stop and waited for a while. After some time, I became accustomed to the leaves rustling now and again and the branches snapping from wild animals. It was early morning after all. There was one thing though. One thing that I couldn't just shake off. The feeling that someone was watching me.

I kept my eyes forward for most of the time, but for this one instant, I saw something out of the corner of my eye as the bus pulled up. I boarded the bus, all the while looking behind me at the shaking branch. There was no wind at all, for the air was warm and still, but I could have sworn I saw a teenage boy with bright coffee-colored eyes watching me from in the tree.

"Last call for flight number 107. Flight number 107 is now boarding." There's my ride'and it's about time too. I've been waiting in this terminal FOREVER.

I got up from my seat and walked over to the lady at the desk to give her my ticket. She had on that phoney baloney smile before she even saw me coming.

"How may I help you ma'am?" It looked as though her lips didn't even move, her smile was sooo wide. Even wider than IT's smile at Christmas. Now THAT was fake.

"Don't call me ma'am please, I'm not that much younger than you. Here's my ticket." I gave her a smile as fake as the one she gave me, and hers faltered. She reached her hand out and quickly took my ticket.

"Thank you, and have a nice flight." Have a nice life.

I walked through the small tunnel and found an empty seat by the window. Some music would be awesome right about now; good thing I remembered my ipod. I pulled it out, closed my eyes, and plugged up my ears; concentrating on the smashing drums and electrifying guitar solos. I didn't even notice when a man sat down next to me. He tapped me on the shoulder and I unplugged myself without opening my eyes.

"Yes?" I sounded only slightly irritated. Not only am I sitting next to a total stranger, but he has the NERVE to try and talk to me.

"Erm, excuse me, but do you know how long this flight is?" What? How could someone buy a ticket to Coral Island and not know how long it takes to get there?? Ugh, the geniuses this world beholds. I decide to take a look at him.

"It'll take 8 hours to—" OMG…no, no, no, no it can't be. Not him again. Oh man, I must be going crazy. He has this crazy smile on his face and I feel so stupid.

"UGH!! CHRISTOPHER ROBIN, ARE YOU STALKING ME?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!" Wow, that definitely earned me some stares for the rest of the flight but who cares. I am sitting next to this maniac who will not get the message and leave me alone!

"Aww you missed me. I knew we always had a special connection. Oh , it's Robinson, not Robin." His grin had gotten so big that his face didn't look big enough to hold it. The nerve of this kid to actually FOLLOW me onto a plane destined for another COUNTRY. It was a good thing he didn't know what village I was headed for, or else the rest of my existence would be a living nightmare.

"I'll call you whatever I like, got that? And you have no buisness being here."

"Says who? I might be here on vacation for all you know."

"If you were on vacation, on the third day of school I might add, you wouldn't be going north in the middle of autumn. So why are you here?" I forced logic from the back of my mind. What a strain for my little blonde head. He looked about as dumbfounded as I thought he was.

"Fine then, you got me. I heard you were leaving and I wanted to come with. I don't like you, but I wanted to get away from the small city where nobody gives a rat's ass about you. And I didn't want to go alone so here I am. Still don't like you though." His face kept switching emotions as he talked; from shame, to condemnation, to pride. I was shocked. How could someone as deep as the shallow end of a kiddie pool, feel?

"But I really am sorry for the other day. Didn't mean to make you go all Jackie Chan on me. Though I did deserve it. I'm sorrry." He looked up at me with baby blue eyes. He seemed sincerely looked apologetic too. Something had to be up. Nobody with his level of evil could feel like he was saying he could.

"NOOO WAY. I am NOT falling for that again. You tried the same thing sophomore year and I ended up on the school website as the social outcast. Not falling for it." Nu uh, I refuse to be a part of another scandal. It's my life now, and I'm going to live it MY way.

Snarling like an animal, I stood up and pushed past him to find another seat on the now almost-full airplane. I managed to find one in the very back next to a slumbering teenage boy. His face was hidden seeing as he was snoring towards the window. I pulled out my headphones again, and slept the rest of the way there.


End file.
